Civilization 6: Leader's Lore
In Civilization VI: Paw Patrol. Each Leader has A story for it Lore Intro From 4000 BC to 2050 AD. A new civilization Forms to a new world which it spans and test to stand against time. Which written in a tablet, engraved on the earth and writes the lore on the Stars of the Cosmos. Leader Lore Ryder From the Leader of the Paw Patrol became a good and aggressive. Became the Leader of the American Empire. His Extensive use of the Mission Paw Commandos eliminates who stands in his way. with A good ally who becks on his side his Empire shall spread Far and Wide Chase The German Police Pup becomes a Crusader of the German Empire the the Stewardship of Fredrick Barbarossa. His fascination of the Modern Warfare brings death and Destruction from the likes of Fredrick the Great or Adolf Hitler but... His Empire will spread and known as the world conquers and bows before him Carlos A Friend of Ryder and a Jungle explorer can be the next prime minister under John Curtin. his help against the Hawks of War. for the Pride of Austraila paves the way to expand the Empire of the Forefathers he served Marshall The Fire-Pup of the Paw Patrol Became the Student under the Leadership of Hojo Tokimune, Leader of the Japanese empire. May the Divine Wind guides his Samurai with the fire-paw from the Might of his power and spreads the Japanese empire to dominate the World Stage Skye The Paw Pilot become the Tsarina of the Russian empire. her knowledge comes from Catherine the Great leans for her and entrusts A mission: Spread the Russian Empire and use their Cossacks and Spread their Embassies to gain alliances to the civilization she meets Rocky The Recycling Pup became a master builder for the Chinese Empire. his tools became a master technology to stand buildings and fast wonders. with a grand wall to stand against his enemies and gains allys along to dominate an Empire. Rubble The English Construction Pup became a British Prime Minister and an ally to Queen Victoria. Using His Redcoats and Naval Units. His Museums will expands far and wide. and Dominates his Empire with a shovel on a pack with his Loyal Redcoats behind him Zuma The Lifeguard of the Paw Patrol becomes a Roman Procturate. A leader of the Legion and A master under Trajan's Influence. his empire will expand and his Legion will march around yelling his name and if someone shows no mercy. He will show the Might and anchor of the Roman Empire. Everest Everest is bestowed by the Spirit of the Warrior Queen Tomyris to lead the Scythian Civilization to the World stage. and finding true friends lead into a greater diplomacy Tracker The Spanish Pup is turned to Be the Spanish Leader under the Tulelage of Philip II. his Conquistadores and Apostles shall spread his Religion Far and wide. a Pious Ruler like him shall keep up even his ears are big and hears you plan to fight against him Capt Horatio Turbot The Marine Biologist becomes a scientific Chief under Saladin's reign. His fascination of Science and Culture is unmatched... his Experimental movements that he studies on a Mardrhasa, puts on the field where he leads a Mass Civilization which could Stand the Test of Time. Francois Turbot The Leader of the Persian Empire entrusts Francois to leads its Civilization to the world stage. It's Unique Playstyle shall lead the Operator to win along with him as his Advisor to be the strongest Civ in the World. Mayor Goodway The Greek Orator and The Sparta War Queen tells the Mayor of Adventure bay to lead their Civilization to Prosperity. and the Sirens shall praise her to bring the Greek Civilization to Glory. Mayor Humdinger The Mayor of Foggy bottom is bestowed to try his best to lead his people, the Kongolese people under Mvemba a Nzinga. Earl of Barkingburg The Earl of Barkingburg Steps up his Ruling style as the Spirit of Harald Hadrada rests within him. and now he will adapt his skills to lead the Norwegian Empire and its Civilization to a better Future. Sweetie Sweetie discovers a chest that has treasures about the Great Nubian Empire and a she discovers something, A staff shaped like a goat and a golden collar with a crown puptag. just as then She wears it and now bestows the power to lead a civilization like queen Amanitore Jake A mountaineer who loves to explore the Egyptian Desserts summons into a Leader of the Greatest Civilization under the Rule and Mentorship of Cleopatra to lead their Empire dominating far and wide. Alex The Macedonian Warrior Prince leads the Greeks and Macedonian Civilization passes his power to the young Alex Porter. Alexander thinks and sets off that Alex Porter shall guide his Warriors and Servants to expand the world which they explore. Farmer Yumi The Farmer Yumi became a leader of A Civilization that Expands peacefully and Diplomatic under the sway and holiness of the Indian Empire with a ruling Blessing from the Emperor Ashoka. Farmer Al The Farmer Al Became an Aggressive leader for the Brazilian Empire. his expertise in preparing something spreads like a carnival which boosts advanced culture who spread far and wide. Mr. Porter The Resturant Chef became an unexpected leader of the Aztec Empire. his Warriors goes and bows to him in awe... and just the time. Mr. Porter became an Aggressive and tough Civilized Leader to faced with an Empire spreads far and wide. Vicente Laurel One of the Famous Fanon Leaders becomes a world leader as the Philippine Empire marches along with it's katipuneros and its adversaries agreed. with his Iron hand and loyalty shall spread his empire far and Wide. Andres The Paw King of Cazatha shall sends his settlers to spread his Empire by building cities and gained new allies. but unknown to his friends has an Hidden agenda to learn and tries to exploit and eliminate it to be a lone world leader Raimundo The Ringmaster begins to lead an elephant parade and now... Leads the Khmer Empire to greatness as a faithful student under Jayavarman VII Princess of Barkingburg The Princess of Barkingburg is now exploring and now seeks the Mentorship under the tulelage of the great Dyah Gitarja. that seeks power of the seas and coasts. Justina Goodway Justina Goodway is the Student of the Queen Seondeok of Silla and Entrusts her to expand the Korean Empire in the vast Plains. Julius Goodway At the Mongolian Steppes Julius Goodway leads his People to conquer more lands at the Vast plains and Mountains and grants an extensive Empire. Sid Swashbuckle the Pirate The Pirate Commander with the wisdom entrusted from Robert the Bruce and sets sails along with his First mate Arrby that leads the Scottish Empire to greatness. Arrby The First Pirate Pup was banished by Sid Swashbuckle to an Island and now finds himself and some castaways to found the Great Zulu Civilization and now bestowed by Shaka to ArrbyCategory:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Crossovers Category:Backstory